De espada a shinigami
by yurameth
Summary: todovia no tengo un uen resumen solo espero que lo lean y luego pongo un resumen vale pero leanlo leanlo y dejen comentarios
1. Chapter 1

De espada a shinigami

Violentos ataques se escucharon por el pequeño pueblo de karakura, si no hubiera aparecido tan rápido las fuerzas especiales de escuadrón 2° movilizando a cada persona de aquel lugar todas ellas estuvieran muertas, la guerra parecía llegar a su fin ichigo y su padre luchaban con toda sus energías contra Aizen, no muy lejos Byakuya atacaba impetuosamente a ichimaru.

Mientras los tenientes eran a tendidos en la falsa karakura por el escuadro 4°, pero las personas que mas "doctores" tenían era el capitán de la 13° escuadrón y la teniente del 5° escuadrón

-necesitamos a la capitana no resistirán por más tiempo localícenla rápido.- grito desespero un medico.

-no tarda en llegar

-por favor capitán resista, como se encuentra la teniente momo

-el ritmo cardiaco de siendo no creo que resista por más tiempo

-pues busquen la manera no podemos perder a uno de ellos

-hai. –con testaron- solo nos queda rogar por un milagro. –de repente sintieron el reiatsu de su capitana y de la teniente. – Ya están aquí.- grito

-den nos el estado de los pacientes. –ordeno la teniente mi entras se acercaban al capitán y a la teniente

-el capitán de 13° escuadrón fue atravesado por uno de los arrancas consiguiendo desgarrando varios órganos, esta inconsciente con signos vitales bajos.

- yo atenderé al capitán isane ve con momo

-hai

-la teniente momo esta en un estado peor que el capitán por no concluir bien con su recuperación anterior asi que su reiatsu es más débil asiendo peligroso su estado

-entendido por favor ayuden a la capitana con los sellos y ustedes vengan y comencemos

-si teniente isane

-ash ash (respiración agitada) al fin derrotamos a los que faltaban cof cof aii.- se escucho decir a una joven de mirada violeta.- como se encuentran reji, ishida y sado? inoue.

-ya están mejor déjame revisarte a ti kuchiki-san tu estas más grave

-por qué no te dejaste revisar 1°? rukia – cuestiono renji

-no estoy tan mal ustedes exageran ugn ay!

-aaa kuchiki-san no te muevas

-está bien. –contesto la pelinegra mientras se recostaba.

-al parecer aquí ya terminamos tenemos que ir a kara… - fue interumpido ishida al momento de sentir un reiatsu muy familiar para rukia y inoue.

-no es posible sigue aquí?

- pe-pero kurosaki-kun lo derroto.

-tenemos que ir a terminar el trabajo que el idiota de ichigo no izo bien.- comento sarcásticamente renji

- tranquilícense la capitana unohana solo lo a estabilizado no creo que nos ataque, aparte por algo lo abra salvado no quisieran ver a la capitana molesta verdad! – comento zaraki

-e-etto mejor no. –imaginando a la capitana con pose aterradora

-pero porque lo salvo?. –se pregunto rukia

-maldición como logro escapar el maldito caf (tos con sangre) cat

- tranquilo ichigo no te preocupes, con el daño que le isimos y el sello que urahara le puso no se recupera por lo menos en un año.

- si ichigo-kun aparte el sello también nos sirve para rastrearlo pero esa función se activara dentro de 2 mes así que tendremos tiempo suficiente para recuperarnos y localizarlo para terminar con el así que no te preocupes

-pe-pero aash . –intento protestar pero cayo desmayado

-hijo idiota porque te tienes que esforzar tanto

-Sera mejor atenderlo.- dijo el rubio

2 semana después

-como se encuentra mi capitán. – pregunta rukia en el cuarto del peliblanco a la teniente isane

-no te preocupes kuchiki el está mejor esta recuperándose bien lento pero bien

-saben si va a despertar

-realmente no estamos seguros cuanto tiempo pase para eso pero él es fuerte

-pero despertara?

-cla-claro que despertare kuchiki

- he! Capitán ukitake

-llamen a la capitana de inmediato. –ordeno isane.- por favor no se esfuerce sus cuerpo está muy dañado

-capitán por favor no se mueva no se preocupen estaré bien cof cof

-le ruego que se quede quieto capitán ukitake .- se escucho decir a una fina vos, los presentes se voltearon para ver a la capitana con una cara terrorífica que izo que el capitán se acostara sin replicar

-unohana me podría decir que ha pasado por favor

-claro, por favor kichiki, isane podrían ver como se encuentran los demás

-si capitana –decían mientras se retiraban

-bueno comencemos.- izo una breve pausa y continuo. - Aizen logro escapar

-como? Pero no es posible

-tranquilizante ukitake, urahara logro sellarlo y con ese sello podremos localizarlo dentro de unos cuantos mes, es una ventaja bastante conveniente así lograremos vencerlo fácilmente aparte de eso también teneos nuevos aliados

-como de quienes me hablas?

- bueno veras….

-no puedo creer que tenga que revisar a ese tipo. –se que java rukia teniendo un pequeño recuerdo de algunos minutos atrás.

-_por favor por favor kichiki no me gusta estar cerca de aquel tio me asusta al igual que a la mayoría de este escuadro, el es muy salvaje_

_-pero yo no pertenezco a este escuadrón _

_-pero eres buena para esto no_?, aparte_ tu siempre curabas a ichigo-kun no es así y el siempre se recupero bastante bien _

_-pero.- no pudo terminar ya que la teniente se a sabia alejado para dirigirse a otra habitación. Ash maldita sea mi suerte ni hablar es una orden directa de un _teniente

-aaaa porque a mí.- Siguió protestando la pequeña chica mientras abría la puerta donde se encontraba el dichoso tio salvaje.

-Hoo! Al parecer mandaron a otra para revisarme no es así, porque me tendrán tanto miedo. –se escucho una vos gruesa con tono de burla lo que enfado a rukia pero decidió ignóralo para terminar rápido con el asunto, el tipo estaba con cadenas tanto en las manos como en los pies.

-cállate y déjate revisar que tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

-valla eres la primera que no sale corriendo jam me sorprende ya que tu ya has probado mi poder, como sigue tu estomago todavía tienes ese agujero tan lindo que hice para ti jeje. - Su son risa fue borrado cuando la mujer ponía su katana en su cuello mientras ha cercaba su cara a la de él.

-yo no tenía miedo en ese momento, menos a hora que el gato esta amarrado y lo único que puede hacer es parlotear para sentirse superior.

-auch eso dolió

-mejor compórtate y déjame revisarte grimmjow

-con gusto pequeña mujer. –contesto burlonamente con esa sonrisa que perturbaba a la joven, pero no se dejo intimidar y comenzó a revisar las heridas de aquel hombre.


	2. Chapter 2

_Cap. 2 _

_Mis manos recorrían cada herida que veía para poder verificar el estado de estas, fue un triunfo lograr que aquel sujeto se estuviera quieto en lo posición que deseaba, pero creo que le dolían demasiado sus heridas como para seguir moviéndose y refunfuñando así que por fin se recostó puniendo sus manos por encima de su cabeza con las piernas extendidas y un poco separadas para darme mejor visión a sus heridas de los muslos real mente yo estaba concentrada en acabarlo de revisar y cambiar sus vendajes esta que por una maldita mirada que le di a aquel tipo me sonroje en la posición en la que se encontraba con aquellas cadenas en sus extremidades sin camisa y solo un pequeño bóxer todo eso a acompañados de la luz del sol y sus ojos fijos en la nada fueron suficientes para que yo Rukia kuchiki me sonrojara como nunca, en seguida me voltee para recoger más vendajes y cambiarlos que ya había quitado._

_-bien cómo diablos me encuentra "enfermera"__? __– me pregunto con veneno en aquella voz ronca _

_-como un mono arroja mierda así lo veo estúpido paciente, así que será mejor que se deje poner los nuevos vendajes para que no se infecten sus heridas de acuer…- no termine mi oración ya que no me había percatado que él me observaba de una forma muy intensa. –por que diablos me ves de esa forma__?_

_-estas roja_

_-he__?_

_-QUE ESTAS ROJA, YA ME ESCUCHASTE. –grito_

_-auch idiota me lastimaste mi oído, y porque mierda estaría roja. – le conteste cortante mientras me acercaba para comenzar mi labor._

_-no se tal ves estas teniendo pensamientos sucios sobre mí en esta posición.- me dijo poniendo más fuerza tanto en sus brazos como en su pecho, odios porque diablos se puso de esa forma pero no le iba a dar el gusta de verme nerviosa asi que sin pensar me hacer que a él poniendo mis manos en una de sus heridas y la apreté _

_-AAHG MALDITA_

_-eso te pasa por creerte el chulo así que deja de jugar y déjame hacer mi trabajo por favor. – le dije mientras comenzaba a ponerle las vendas_

_-no tenias que lastimarme de esa forma_

_-bueno si no te comportara de esa forma no lo hubiera echo _

_-jam_

_Fueron las últimas palabras que salieron de sus bocas mientras la joven terminaba el trabajo que le habían encomendado esperaba ya no volver a tener nada que ver con el real mente no lo quería volver a ver._

_-ya termine asi que me largo de aquí, tus alimentos los traerán en 1 hora asi que no molestes a los que te vengan a atenderte._

_-como si te fuera hacer caso shinigami. – contesto a la nada ya que rukia se había ido dejando lo con las palabras en la boca. – que atrevida dejar ablando a alguien solo es de mala educación, hee? Qué es eso?.- se pregunto al ver un pequeño paquete en el suelo al parecer se le había olvidado a la mujer que lo avía atendido.- *creo que será mejor guardarlo y no ver que es lo que tiene adentro hasta que regrese la dama por esto*, ho diablos eso no me lo creo jeje. – claro que lo iba a revisar asi cuando regrese por el podrá molestarla, con la poca agilidad que le dejaban sus amares logro abrir aquella cajita cual fue su sorpresa al ver lo que contenía. –al parecer si es importante.-dijo mientras lo volvía a serrar y lo colocaba en la pequeña mesa que tenia. Mientras se recostaba para dormir un rato antes de la comida_

_.-. .-. .-. .-. .-._

_-como te sientes ichigo –pregunto ishida_

_-pues mejor y tu renji _

_-estoy vivo eso es lo que cuenta ishida que tal tu _

_-ya puedo mover mi mano así que bien sado-kun tu como sientes tus heridas _

_-bien_

_Fueron las palabras que se escucharon en una habitación perteneciente al escuadrón 4 _

_-toc-toc_

_-adelante –contestaron al unismo los chicos_

_-compermiso. –dijo una chica de baja estatura en trando al cuarto. -veo que ya están mejor eso es bueno_

_-kuchiki-san tu como te encuentras _

_-umm? Mejor, inoue no se debió esforzar mucho conmigo, prácticamente curo todas mis heridas solo me dejo con unos rasguños y moretones_

_-creo que inoue-san quería sentirse más útil_

_-pero eso le cuesta la vida después de curarme fue a ayudar a la capitana unohana para curar a los demás – decía la morena mientras apretaba los puños – no entiendo porque lo izo solo arriesgo su vida _

_-tranquilízate rukia ella solo quería ayudar_

_-lo sé, pero no debió ella está muy grave por la imprudente que fue no saben si va a despertar prácticamente se que do sin energía si no hubiera sido por la teniente isane ella hubiera muerto curando a ese maldito arranca – dijo la pequeña kuchiki mientras se agachaba para que no notaran sus ojos nublados por las lagrima, inmediata mente se controlo para cambiar de tema – bueno solo vine a ver como se encontraban veo que ishida ya puede mover su mano, deja me revisarla _

_-he? Claro pero no es por ser grosero pero eso no lo debería hacerlo uno de este escuadrón _

_-sí pero ellos están muy ocupados con mi capitán y hinamori por eso yo estoy ayudando _

_-no te preocupes ishida ella es muy buena, siempre me cura cuando estoy grave. –dijo ichigo muy animado_

_-no es eso kurosaki se que kuchiki-san es excelente pero me preocupa que se esfuerce demasiado_

_-tranquilo ishida como dije antes inoue me sano totalmente mejor deja revisarte quieres, después los revisare a ustedes_

_-lo que tú digas jefa –dijo burlonamente renji mientras una almohada le golpeaba la cara _

_-entonces por eso actuaste en defensa de esos 4 arrancas_

_-asi es ukitake creo que con la ayuda de ellos sería más fácil la captura de aizen y si lo pensamos mejor…_

_-es mejor tenerlos con nosotros que en nuestra contra no es asi _

_-claro, no que remos tener más preocupaciones._

_-tienes razón, como se encuentra la teniente hinamori y el capitán hitsugaya_

_-la teniente tuvo una recaída ase unos momentos pero isane ya la estabilizo y con respecto al capitán su estado mental está muy crítico apuñalar a su mejor amiga fue demasiado para él en estos momentos la teniente matsumoto lo esto acompañando ella está muy preocupada por el _

_- me imagino, a pesar de aparentar ser un joven maduro todavía es un niño, aass (suspiro) estoy cansado _

_-ya lo puse al tanto será mejor que descanse con su permiso capitán ukitake. –decía unohana mientras se iba de la habitación dejando al peli-blanco recostado._

_.-. .-. .-. .-._

_-AAAA MIERDA. –se quejaba rukia mientras se encaminaba a la habitación del oji-azul. –como se me pudo caer en ese lugar espero que ese maldito no lo haya tocado. –diviso la puerta y sin previo aviso entro, hoo grave error, aquel tipo con aspecto salvaje y bruto se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente con una expresión tal tranquila y "angelical". - "como diablos puede tener esas expresiones siendo tan tan bueno tan él, arg eso está mal porque lo estoy viendo solo vengo por lo que olvide veamos donde puede estar".- se preguntaba la morena. –ajam . –fue su reacción mientras vio el pequeño objeto sobre el buro, pero en el momento en el que lo iba a tomar grimmjow la tomo de la mano jalándola asía la cama junto a él._

–_pero qué coño haces suelta… he estas dormido. – se percato de que tenía sus ojos serrados y pequeños ronquidos salían de sus labios, la pequeña figura de la chica se incorporo sin problemas ya que solo la había puesto a su lado, el único problema que tenia era zafarse del agarre que no era muy fuerte pero le mantenía inmovilizada esa mano._

_-vamos suelta mi mano idiota. –poniendo su mano libre sobre la del chico intentando zafarse consiguiéndolo después de algunos momentos. –al fin maldito idiota en que estas soñando para a verme agarrado asi bueno mejor me largo antes que se despierte. –dijo mientras tomaba la pequeña cajita y se retiraba del lugar _

_-. .-. .-. .-. .-. _

_En una habitación se encontraba una hermosa mujer de cabellos anaranjados mientras los cálidos rayos del sol calentaban su pálidas mejillas, la puerta de esa habitación se abría lentamente dejando ver una pequeña figura femenina._

_-hola inoue como estas? je que pregunta tan estúpida pero creo que espero que la contestes, sabes ichigo y los otros ya están mejor e impacientes por ir por aizen jijij que irresponsables saben que tiene que pasar más tiempo pero aun así son muy entusiasmas, ishida ya puede mover su mano sabes y hasta ya puede lanzar pequeñas flechas , el esta muy preocupado por ti quiere verte pero no le permiten salir de la habitación, el te quiere mucho el no lo sabe pero cuando te ve parece que le salen corazones de sus ojos. –la chica izo una pequeña pausa y continuo.- orihime por que te arriesgaste tanto sabes cómo me hace sentir que te encuentres en ese estado como pude ser tan inútil que no pude protegerte lo siento de verdad perdóname. –pequeñas lagrimas salían de sus ojos violetas, de repente de la pequeña cajita que traía consigo una luz empezó a salir de ella mientras salían de ahí las pequeñas criatura de orihime._

_-porque demonios estas llorando niña estúpida. –se escucho decir a __Tsubaki. - eso en tristes a orihime y impiden curarse como debe por estar preocupada por ti. –decía muy furioso mientras golpeaba a rukia_

_-lo- lo siento es solo que… _

_-Tsubaki no seas grosero con la amiga de orihime. – regaño Shun'ō .- lo siento el es así solo venimos a agradecerte por cuidar de nosotros y traernos junto con ella eso nos da mas fortaleza gracias.- dijo mientras él y sus amigos (acepto tsubaki) asían una reverencia _

_-pero yo no hice nada no la protegí, yo n...- ¡ploop!._

_-te digo que dejes de llorar debilitas a la chica. –dijo señalando a inoue que reflejaba tristeza en su rostro. _

_-lo siento, un momento como ustedes están aquí si no han sido invocados_

_-si fuimos llamados por el corazón de orihime ella quiero que te consolemos por que se siente culpable por tus lagrimas_

_-asi que deja de llorar y envés de decirle lo miserable que eres por que no le sigues contando de la recuperación de sus amigos. – continuo regañando el pequeño sujetito_

_-hai_

_.-. .-. .-. .-._

_-como te encuentras Starrk. –cuestiono una mujer rubia _

_-mejor solo que estos amarres son incómodos _

_-lo siento pero es necesario. – interrumpió una mujer de larga cabellera en trenza. -hasta que el comandante general de la orden de liberarlos y asignarlos a algún escuadrón eso pasara en 2 días mas así que les ruego que esperen unos días más por favor. –dijo la capitana del 4 escuadrón. – coyote Starrk y Tia Harribel_

_-si lo en tenemos y como le dijimos antes no nos importa solo queremos acabar con ese bastardo de aizen . –dijo la pile-rubia _

_-y como estas grimmjow y ulquiorra. –pregunto starrk_

_-ellos están bien_

_-pensé que grimmjow daría problemas _

_-bueno algo así ha asustado a todos los del escuadro asta a mi teniente la única que a logrado soportar sus miradas acecinas es kuchiki-san _

_-esa pequeña niña, me gustaría ver eso. –dijo burlonamente el moreno _


End file.
